Dramordret
by Wynhilde
Summary: Hermione se retrouve sans le vouloir avec un nouveau compagnon. Un très joli chat noir au caractère... affirmé. Et il se pourrait bien que le mystérieux animal lui réserve quelques surprises... DM/HG
1. L'intrus

**Disclaimer:** JKR et Baudelaire se partagent les droits en ce qui concerne mon inspiration avec le chat d'une copine que j'ai gardé un week-end et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ceci...

**Notes: **Dans ma tête, cette histoire est un peu le pendant de "_Viens mon beau chat sur mon coeur amoureux_". Cependant, malgré un discret petit clin d'oeil, elles peuvent se lire de façon tout à fait indépendante, les deux intrigues ne sont pas liées. Par contre, ceux qui ont aimé la première devrait apprécier celle-ci. Enfin j'espère... ;-)

(Et si vous aimez celle-ci, vous pouvez essayer d'aller faire un tour sur l'autre. Evidemment.)

Il y a 3 chapitres en tout, j'essayerai d'actualiser régulièrement et rapidement.

_**1. Un nouveau compagnon**_

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas rempli le programme qu'elle s'était fixée. Enfin ! Le plus dur était passé. Elle avait accepté de garder les enfants d'une cousine Moldue, et il s'avérait que dans leur genre, les deux monstres valaient bien Fred et George, tant pour l'inventivité que pour la vitalité dont ils faisaient preuve. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans ses recherches, comme elle en avait eu l'intention. Hermione essayait de retrouver la trace du tombeau de Merlin. Elle était persuadée que le célèbre mage n'était pas réellement mort, mais qu'il gisait, endormi dans une grotte, comme le prétendait la légende. Or, depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, ils avaient bien besoin d'une aide providentielle…

A la rentrée suivant la mort de leur cher Directeur, Hermione et ses amis n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard. Harry avait été entraîné en Allemagne par sa quête aux Horcruxes, et Ron l'y avait suivi. Ginny était la seule à être retournée à l'Ecole. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle quitte Poudlard sans avoir effectué sa sixième année. Quant à Hermione, ses recherches l'avaient conduites à s'exiler en France, au plein cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle y était installée. Elle louait une maisonnette minuscule, à l'orée du supposé Val Sans Retour. Sa cousine Mathilde, une Moldue installée en France, n'habitait pas très loin, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était devenue la baby-sitter attitrée des deux affreux, comme elle les appelait. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de se sentir parfois très seule. Mais ce soir, Ginny devait la rejoindre, et elles passeraient le week-end ensemble. Hermione eut un sourire réjoui : deux mois sans voir sa meilleure amie, cela avait été très long ! Mais bien sûr, le transplanage entre l'Angleterre et le continent était un processus fatigant, et qui pouvait comprendre des risques. De toute façon, Ginny n'avait pas encore décroché son permis. Toutefois, pour les vacances de la Toussaint, son père lui avait obtenu un Portoloin : pour la consoler d'être sans nouvelles de Ron et Harry, elle pourrait passer quelques jours avec Hermione.

A l'heure prévue, une casserole à moitié rouillée se matérialisa sous les yeux d'Hermione, suivie de près par une Ginny quelque peu échevelée. Les deux amies se saluèrent chaleureusement, folles de joie de se retrouver. Ce n'est qu'après avoir échangé avec elle quelques paroles, qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Ginny n'était pas venue seule. Un chat noir avait atterri dans sa cuisine en même temps qu'elle. Devant la moue interloquée d'Hermione, Ginny s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas l'emmener.

- C'est ton chat ? interrogea Hermione, surprise.

- Même pas, répondit-elle. On l'a trouvé dans le local à poubelles, au Terrier, il y a une semaine environ. Il était affamé. Il doit s'être perdu… Maman a complètement craqué en le voyant… Il faut dire qu'il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le chat fixa Hermione, comme s'il attendait sa réponse avec intérêt. C'était un très beau chat, au corps souple, au poil luisant. Il était tout noir, avec seulement une petite tâche blanche à la patte avant gauche, et de grands yeux gris en amande.

- Si, finit-elle par dire. Oui, tu as raison, il est plutôt craquant, en effet.

L'animal s'approcha alors d'elle et se mit à se frotter contre ses jambes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Et franchement collant, aussi. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû l'emmener ; Pattenrond va être jaloux…

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas l'emmener… Il a sauté dans la casserole au moment précis où je mettais la main dessus. C'était trop tard, le Portoloin a fonctionné, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

- Bon, et bien tant pis. On va faire en sorte que la cohabitation se passe le moins mal possible…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de reprendre sur un ton nettement plus enjoué :

- Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter…

**********************

Les deux amies avaient passé un excellent week-end. Harry et Ron avaient même réussi à se connecter à une cheminée, depuis Berlin, et ils avaient ainsi pu discuter ensemble pendant un petit quart d'heure. Cependant, Ginny voulait passer un peu de temps auprès de ses parents avant de retourner à Poudlard, et elle fit donc ses adieux à Hermione le lundi matin.

Ce n'est qu'en remontant dans sa chambre qu'Hermione s'aperçut que Ginny avait oublié quelque chose. Le chat noir trônait sur le bureau. Hermione eut un soupir découragé. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de transplaner de l'autre côté de la Manche pour le lui ramener, et demander un Portoloin au Ministère pour un tel motif semblait un peu futile. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les prochaines vacances pour le lui rendre. Elle avança la main pour le faire descendre mais le chat sauta du bureau avant qu'elle ne le touche. L'ignorant superbement, l'animal fit un bond pour atteindre le lit de la jeune fille et s'y assit, l'air fier.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Jusque là, le chat noir s'était fait plutôt discret. Durant tout le temps que Ginny s'était trouvé là, il avait passé toutes ses journées dehors, ou, à la rigueur, devant le feu de cheminée, en bas, dans le salon. Mais jamais il n'avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Hermione : Pattenrond ne l'aurait pas toléré ! A ce propos, où était-il, Pattenrond ? Un grondement rauque fit tourner la tête à Hermione. _Son_ chat s'était réfugié sous l'armoire, le poil hérissé, et feulait pitoyablement. Et pendant ce temps là, l'intrus se prélassait sur son lit ! Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle saisit le chat noir à bras le corps, entrouvrit la porte, et le jeta hors de sa chambre.

Elle s'accroupit alors au pied de l'armoire et parla d'une voix douce à Pattenrond, qui sortit rapidement de sa cachette, l'air piteux.

- Oh ! Mon pauvre minou ! s'écria Hermione. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire…

Quand Pattenrond eut l'air de s'être remis de ses émotions, Hermione s'assit à son bureau. Il était grand temps qu'elle se remette au travail ! Elle n'avait bien sûr pas pu avancer dans ses recherches pendant que Ginny était là. Or, la veille de son arrivée, Hermione avait déniché un ouvrage au titre prometteur : _L'Héritage de Merlin : Mémoire et Transmission dans le Cycle Arthurien_. Elle avait hâte de voir si le contenu était aussi intéressant que le titre était prometteur. Elle commença donc à lire avec empressement, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Elle était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle faillit laisser passer l'heure du déjeuner. Mais un concert de miaulements la rappela à l'ordre : les deux matous s'étaient unis pour réclamer leur pitance.

Hermione descendit donc leur servir leur ration de croquettes quotidiennes, avant de se préparer son propre repas. Mais le chat noir ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il refusa de toucher à sa gamelle, et se frotta aux jambes d'Hermione, avec force ronronnements, tout le temps qu'elle mit à faire cuire son déjeuner. Exaspérée, la jeune fille finit par s'écrier :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Elle obtint pour seule réponse un vague miaulement et des ronrons accentués.

- Je t'ai servi à manger, laisse-moi tranquille ! protesta-t-elle.

Quand enfin elle put s'attabler devant une tranche de rôti et des pommes de terres sautées, le chat noir sauta carrément sur la table. Hermione tapa dans ses mains pour l'effrayer, mais le matou ne sembla pas plus décontenancé que cela. Au contraire, il s'approcha de l'assiette d'Hermione et fit mine d'y voler le morceau de viande. Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle n'allait pas supporter cette satanée bestiole encore longtemps ! Elle pointa un index menaçant juste sous le museau du chat.

- Ecoute-moi bien, toi ! Tu as le choix : ou tu te plies aux règles, ou je te mets à la porte ! La S.P.A. ça existe, tu es au courant ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là, tu ne m'attendriras pas !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le chat la fixait des ses yeux étonnants : gris argent, avec des reflets opales. Il avait l'air peiné. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Alors les chats, c'est par terre, et ils mangent des croquettes ! Ou alors ils vont dehors !

L'animal lui tourna le dos et sauta à terre d'un mouvement leste. Il se dirigea vers la gamelle de croquettes d'un air hautain, et commença à manger. Hermione ne se préoccupa plus de lui. Quand elle eut fini son repas, le chat n'était plus dans la pièce. Comme elle s'en doutait, il l'attendait dans son bureau, à nouveau allongé sur son livre. Elle le fit descendre, mais au lieu de quitter la pièce, il bondit sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Hermione ne résista pas longtemps et se mit à le caresser, bien qu'une moue agacée soit apparue sur son visage.

- C'est vrai que tu es mignon…

Le chat se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

- Mais tu exagères, poursuivit-elle.

Un battement de queue mécontent ponctua sa phrase. Elle passa la main entre les deux oreilles de chat et lui gratouilla la tête ; il ferma les yeux de contentement.

- Aucune fierté !... persifla-t-elle.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la foudroya du regard. Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Pattenrond était certes un animal très intelligent. Mais celui-là… celui-là… C'était différent. Il semblait comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle se laissa aller à réfléchir à voix haute :

- Bon, si tu restes ici jusque Noël, ça serait aussi pratique de te donner un nom… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'animal n'eut aucune réaction et Hermione secoua la tête d'impatience : elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il lui réponde. Elle rouvrit _L'Héritage de Merlin_ bien décidé à lui donner un nom au hasard. Le premier qui lui sauta aux yeux à la page où elle se trouvait fut :

- Mordret ! C'est parfait, ça, Mordret… Avec le caractère que tu as ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui mordilla la main.

- Aïe ! s'écria Hermione. Oui, définitivement, Mordret, ça te va très bien !...

Toute la journée, son nouveau compagnon déambula dans toute la maison, avec des airs de propriétaire. En le voyant agir ainsi, un poème qu'elle avait appris quelques années plus tôt revint en mémoire à Hermione :

**Dans ma cervelle se promène**

**Ainsi qu'en son appartement, **

**Un beau chat, fort, doux et charmant.**

**Quand il miaule, on l'entend à peine,**

**Tant son timbre est tendre et discret ;**

**Mais que sa voix s'apaise ou gronde, **

**Elle est toujours riche et profonde. **

**C'est là son charme et son secret. **

Que l'animal se sentait chez lui, c'était indéniable. Par contre, que ses miaulements soient discrets, c'était nettement moins vrai…

Pour le repas du soir, Mordret se contenta sagement de ses croquettes, même s'il regardait le jambon d'Hermione avec envie. La jeune fille était fatiguée, et elle renonça à poursuivre ses recherches, préférant se coucher tôt. Si la légende était vraie, Merlin dormait dans sa grotte depuis un bon millénaire… Il pouvait bien attendre une nuit de plus !

Elle avait juste ôté son pull quand des miaulements stridents se firent entendre. Apparemment, Mordret n'envisageait pas de dormir une nuit de plus dans le salon. Hermione haussa les épaules, se rappelant avec amertume la suite du poème :

**Cette voix, qui perle et qui filtre**

**Dans mon fond le plus ténébreux, **

**Me remplit comme un vers nombreux**

**Et me réjouit comme un philtre.**

**Elle endort les plus cruels maux**

**Et contient toutes les extases ;**

**Pour dire les plus longues phrases, **

**Elle n'a pas besoin de mots.**

**Non, il n'est pas d'archet qui morde**

**Sur mon cœur, parfait instrument, **

**Et fasse plus royalement**

**Chanter sa plus vibrante corde,**

**Que ta voix, chat mystérieux**

**Chat séraphique, chat étrange,**

**En qui tout est, comme en un ange,**

**Aussi subtil qu'harmonieux !**

Mouais… Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Baudelaire pour trouver du charme à ces hurlements. Hermione réprima un soupir d'agacement et alla ouvrir la porte. Mordret se précipita sur son lit, où il s'assit sagement. Il la fixait de son regard argent, d'une intensité vraiment troublante.

**De sa fourrure blonde et brune**

**Sort un parfum si doux, qu'un soir**

**J'en fus embaumé, pour l'avoir**

**Caressé une fois, rien qu'une.**

**C'est l'esprit familier du lieu ;**

**Il juge, il préside, il inspire**

**Toutes choses dans son empire ; **

**Peut-être est-il fée, est-il dieu ? **

**Quand mes yeux, vers ce chat que j'aime**

**Tirés comme par un aimant,**

**Se retournent docilement**

**Et que je regarde en moi-même,**

**Je vois avec étonnement**

**Le feu de ses prunelles pâles,**

**Clairs fanaux, vivantes opales,**

**Qui me contemplent fixement. **

Hermione se sentait presque mal à l'aise de se déshabiller devant lui.

- Tourne-toi, tu me gênes ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Le chat ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je savais bien que tu ne comprenais pas tout ce que je disais, sourit Hermione.

Ce fut tellement rapide qu'elle faillit ne pas le voir. Mordret avait fermé et rouvert son œil gauche. Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil ! Hermione se raisonna : elle disait n'importe quoi, il ne lui avait pas fait un clin d'œil ! C'était une simple coïncidence. Décidément, la visite de Ginny lui avait fait du bien, car la solitude ne lui réussissait pas franchement… Voilà qu'elle se mettait à délirer pour de bon. Elle décréta que plus tôt elle serait couché, mieux ce serait : elle avait visiblement besoin de sommeil. Elle finit donc de se déshabiller, toujours sous le regard de Mordret, et enfila une chemise de nuit bleu ciel, en coton toute simple.

Elle fit descendre le chat du lit pour pouvoir se coucher, mais à peine fut-elle dans les draps qu'il la rejoignit en ronronnant plus fort que jamais. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur sa poitrine, et Hermione suffoqua. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un si petit chat puisse être aussi lourd !

- Eh ! Tu m'écrases ! protesta-t-elle. C'est bien joli de prendre ses aises, mais laisse-moi respirer, veux-tu ?

Mordret se décala légèrement, et Hermione se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Elle s'endormait presque lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Elle avait failli oublier _son_ chat _à elle_ ! « Pauvre Pattenrond » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Et elle sortit du lit pour aller le chercher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente délaissé à cause du nouvel arrivant.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec le matou orange dans ses bras, Mordret l'attendait, toujours sur le lit, dans la position du sphinx. Elle sentit Pattenrond se raidir. Il se débattit pour se dégager de son étreinte, et elle fut forcée de le lâcher. Il se réfugia à nouveau sous l'armoire, en faisant le gros dos. Hermione se sentit légèrement agacée. Il allait pourtant bien falloir que les deux chats apprennent à cohabiter. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Pattenrond de se montrer aussi agressif avec un autre animal. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, la dernière fois où il avait fait preuve d'un tel comportement, c'était avec Croûtard, le rat de Ron. Oui, mais ce n'était pas un très bon exemple. Croûtard n'était pas vraiment un animal : c'était un… Hermione se figea soudainement.

Avec plus de rapidité qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chat inconnu.

- Revelamorph ! hurla-t-elle.

* * *

**NdA**: Et oui, je vous abandonne en plein suspense! C'est fait exprès, parce que je suis une auteuse machiavélique et sadique... ;-p

Juste un petit mot pour vous rappeler qu'en général, les auteurs/auteuses adoooooorent les reviews. Et je ne déroge pas à la règle...

A votre bon coeur M'sieurs-Dames !


	2. Sur de nouvelles bases

**notes:** Aux lecteurs qui laissent des reviews en anonyme: comme le système de ff . net ne me permet pas de vous répondre directement, je vous remercie tous ici très chaleureusement!

Et pour tout le monde, Bonne lecture !

**2. Sur de nouvelles bases…**

— Heu, salut Hermione… Tu te souviens de moi ?

Hermione contempla le jeune homme avec une colère mêlée d'incrédulité.

Drago Malefoy, assis sur son lit, lui faisait face. Il s'était traîtreusement introduit chez elle sous l'apparence d'un chat ! Détail qui ajoutait un certain piquant à la scène, il était totalement nu… Et il lui demandait, avec une décontraction qui frisait l'inconscience, si elle se souvenait de lui ! Hermione faillit s'étouffer de fureur. Elle se contint et finit par répondre, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui :

— Nan mais tu te fiches de moi ! Un peu, oui, que je me souviens de toi, Malefoy ! Tu as fait pénétrer l'ennemi dans Poudlard, tu as essayé de tuer Dumbledore, tu as fui avec Rogue, tu… tu, TU ES UN MANGEMORT ! Explique-moi donc ce qui me retient de te Stupéfixer sur le champ !

— Et bien, tu as envie de comprendre, et donc, tu vas attendre mes explications avant de m'attaquer, répondit-il posément.

Il laissa passer quelques fractions de seconde avant d'ajouter, sur un petit ton horriblement suffisant :

— Ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que quand j'aurai fini mes explications, tu n'auras plus du tout envie de m'attaquer…

La main d'Hermione se crispa encore davantage sur sa baguette. Visiblement, elle faisait de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

— A ta place, je ne ferais pas tant le malin, Malefoy !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nonchalance.

— Allons, Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour nous deux de repartir sur de nouvelles bases !

— Mais pour qui tu te prends ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu te crois en mesure de négocier, peut-être ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Explique ! Vite !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard à l'éclat métallique était encore plus troublant que lorsqu'il était un chat.

— Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain plus grave. Tu as déjà lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un être humain ? Non, n'est-ce pas… Ce n'est pas facile… Tout le monde n'en est pas capable… Je le sais. J'ai essayé, et je n'en ai pas été capable…

Il lui sourit.

— Mon récit va être assez long… Si tu voulais, ça serait pas plus mal qu'on en parle tous les deux confortablement assis, avec une tasse de thé fumant et pourquoi pas quelques gâteaux secs… Je dois avouer que les croquettes que tu m'as forcé à ingurgiter n'étaient pas vraiment à mon goût…

— Non, mais et puis quoi encore, Malefoy ! Tu es mon prisonnier, je te rappelle ! N'oublie pas qui tient la baguette, d'accord !

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Hermione fit un geste un peu trop brusque, causé par sa nervosité, et Drago n'eut qu'à dire « Accio » pour récupérer l'arme.

— Tu disais ? demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. Maintenant, elle avait vraiment de quoi paniquer. Pourtant, l'attitude de Malefoy n'était pas vraiment menaçante. Il ne pointait même pas la baguette sur elle : il la tenait d'une main négligente, et elle était dirigée vers le sol. Il soupira.

— Bon, Hermione… Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses confiance… Si je te rends ta baguette, tu me feras confiance ?

Drago avait abandonné son ton arrogant. Il semblait presque triste. Hermione hocha la tête pour toute réponse, n'osant pas bouger davantage. Il se pencha légèrement et fit rouler la baguette jusqu'à elle. En retenant son souffle, elle se baissa et récupéra son bien. Elle ne s'autorisa à expirer que lorsqu'elle tint l'arme bien fermement dans sa main.

— Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de bien vouloir me laisser m'habiller ? demanda Drago.

Involontairement, Hermione laissa son regard dériver vers le corps dénudé du jeune homme. Elle rougit malgré elle mais hocha la tête.

— Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire…

Elle désigna le meuble d'un signe de tête et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Elle suivit la trajectoire du jeune homme de sa baguette, qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir d'une main moins nerveuse. Drago se couvrit sommairement d'une robe noire. Il se retourna alors et fit de nouveau face à la jeune fille.

— Bon, et concernant le reste de ma proposition ? demanda-t-il. Je boirais bien un thé, moi…

D'un geste, Hermione lui fit signe de s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître une théière, deux tasses, et un plateau de pâtisseries. Elle resta debout. Elle lui laissa le temps de se servir et de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant avant de demander :

— Alors ? Je t'écoute…

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil à la limite de l'agacement.

— Bon, Hermione, mettons les choses au clair : si j'avais dû t'attaquer, je l'aurais fait tant que j'avais ta baguette en main, tu ne crois pas ? Si je te l'ai rendue, c'est parce que je voulais que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord... ? Alors, assieds-toi et essaye de te détendre, tu veux bien…

La jeune fille le regarda avec incrédulité. Un Mangemort internationalement recherché s'introduisait chez elle et s'y invitait à prendre le thé, et voilà que maintenant, il se permettait de lui donner des ordres ! Elle s'assit malgré elle, subjuguée par l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de Malefoy.

— Hermione… murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom avant aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Il se racla la gorge. Il était très doué pour se montrer provoquant, mais maintenant qu'il devait entrer dans le vif du sujet, il ne savait pas trop par où débuter. Il commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. Le croirait-elle ? Il l'espérait…

— Bon… La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne suis pas un Mangemort…

— Ah oui ? le coupa Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est pour ça que tu portes la Marque, sans doute ?...

Sans mot dire, Drago releva la manche de sa robe et lui tendit son poignet gauche. Hermione tressaillit malgré elle. La Marque des Ténèbres était bien visible, mais au lieu du tatouage noirâtre auquel elle s'attendait, le dessin était écarlate. Les chairs de Drago étaient à vif. Sous l'effet d'une brûlure ou d'une coupure, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, ce n'était pas joli à voir, et ça avait l'air très douloureux.

— Oh, Seigneur… souffla Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— Il sait que je l'ai trahi, répondit Drago à mi-voix. Et Il se venge comme il peut…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait déposé sa baguette sur le bureau et avait pris le poignet de Drago dans sa main pour pouvoir l'examiner.

— Ca doit te faire horriblement mal… Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soigné ?

— J'ai essayé, rétorqua-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. On ne peut rien faire…

Il haussa les épaules.

— Et puis, ça me faisait moins mal quand j'étais un chat…

Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant et se leva, récupérant sa baguette.

— Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens…

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, mais en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Si elle était sortie pour appeler au secours, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il pensait être capable de la convaincre, mais s'il se retrouvait face à une équipe d'Aurors suréquipés, c'était autre chose… Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter trop longtemps. Hermione revint vite, sa baguette dans une main, un tube de pommade dans l'autre.

— Quand les soins magiques ne fonctionnent pas, expliqua-t-elle, on peut toujours revenir à la médecine moldue…

Elle appliqua de la crème sur sa plaie et Drago se laissa faire sans mot dire. Elle faisait preuve d'une douceur insoupçonnée.

— Ca va ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne te fais pas mal ?

— Non, au contraire… Tu me fais beaucoup de bien.

Il y avait tant de chaleur dans sa voix qu'Hermione se sentit rougir. Néanmoins, elle continua à appliquer la pommade comme si de rien n'était. Quand elle eut fini, elle demanda :

— Bon, et si tu reprenais tes explications, maintenant ?..

— Très bien, alors commençons par le début, dans ce cas là… Quand mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, on m'a fait comprendre que c'était à moi de reprendre sa place et de réparer ses… bévues…

Il s'interrompit et but une gorgée de thé.

— J'ai été convoqué par… Tu-Sais-Qui… acheva-t-il faiblement.

Apparemment, prononcer son nom était une épreuve qu'il n'était pas encore capable de supporter.

— Et il m'a apposé sa Marque, poursuivit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête son poignet martyrisé. Il m'a donné cette… cette mission. Tu sais en quoi elle consistait…Je ne pouvais pas refuser…

Hermione essayait de rester neutre, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la compassion qu'elle ressentait de se refléter dans ses yeux.

— Ma vie était en jeu… Celle de ma mère aussi… J'ai passé une année dans la peur constante. Le matin, quand je me réveillais, j'étais transi d'effroi. Le soir je passais des heures entières sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, tellement j'étais terrorisé.

Il haussa les épaules et un sourire ironique se peignit sur ses lèvres :

— Pas très viril, n'est-ce pas ? ça casse un peu le mythe du grand Drago Malefoy, le type le plus sexy de Poudlard, non ?

Hermione retint un soupir agacé.

— Par contre, un autre mythe vient d'être confirmé : tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de provoquer tes interlocuteurs !

Drago se rendit compte que sa remarque était déplacée. Toutefois, il ne l'avait faite que pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Excuse-moi… Bref. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre tuer et être tué. Et je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce sont les animaux qui agissent ainsi : tuer ou être tué… Tu parles d'un choix ! Mais je ne voyais aucune autre alternative. Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais mort de trouille. Le mois de juin a fini par arriver et j'aurais voulu disparaître dix pieds sous terre.

Hermione osait à peine respirer de crainte d'interrompre ces confidences.

— Et puis cette fameuse nuit est arrivée. J'ai fait pénétrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, comme prévu… Mais ça, c'était le plus facile… Je devais aussi tuer Dumbledore. Et je savais pertinemment que je n'en serais jamais capable. Je me suis retrouvé face à lui, ma baguette à la main, et incapable de jeter le moindre sort. Et il m'a offert une nouvelle alternative. Il m'a dit que je pouvais rejoindre son camp, si je le voulais…. C'était une solution merveilleuse. Une solution où je n'aurais besoin de tuer personne, et où je ne risquais pas la mort à chaque minute. Enfin, si, mais pas plus que tous les autres… pas plus que toi ou Potter, par exemple…

Hermione se permit pour la première fois de l'interrompre :

— Je crois que Harry a toujours été en plus grand danger que toi. Il a été en danger de mort dès le jour où il est venu au monde, je te rappelle.

— Oui, sans doute… admit Drago. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'ignorais que Rogue avait prêté un Serment Inviolable à ma mère. Au moment où j'allais accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, il est arrivé en haut de la Tour, et il l'a tué. Ça a été aussi simple, aussi rapide que ça ! Deux simples mots « Avada Kedavra », et mon espoir de passer de l'autre côté, du bon côté, avait disparu ! Il a tué Dumbledore, et nous avons pris la fuite…

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui le força à reprendre la parole :

— Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

— Rogue avait prévu une cachette… Je me suis dissimulé là avec lui quelques temps. Il ne me tenait au courant de rien, mais il ne me demandait pas non plus de remplir de nouvelle mission. Je dois dire que je préférais ça plutôt qu'être plongé au cœur des évènements. Et puis, un soir, il est rentré en me disant que nous devions partir : l'endroit n'était plus sûr.

Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres.

— Et il m'a fait une proposition qui m'a stupéfié de sa part. Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix. Que ce n'était pas vraiment ma guerre. Visiblement, il était au courant de ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore avant de mourir. Il m'a dit que si j'essayais de rejoindre l'autre camp, il ne ferait rien pour m'en empêcher. Mais que si je préférais rejoindre les disciples de… Tu-Sais-Qui, et bien libre à moi… Et il m'a dit aussi que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'était plus responsable de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que ma mère était morte.

Hermione sentit un élan de compassion la traverser. Elle se souvenait avoir lu ça dans la _Gazette_, un mois auparavant. Mais sur le coup, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marquée. Elle eut envie de prendre la main de Drago, posée sur le bureau, mais elle s'en empêcha au dernier moment. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement, et il poursuivit :

— Je n'avais pas très envie de rejoindre, heu… Tu-Vois-Qui, pour me lancer dans une quelconque mission suicide. Mais d'un autre côté, je me doutais que je ne serais pas très bien accueilli si je me pointais à Poudlard la bouche en cœur, après… après ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, sans Dumbledore là-bas, je ne voyais pas trop à qui m'adresser. Alors pendant quelques semaines, j'ai erré au hasard. Heureusement, en sixième année, j'ai appris à me transformer en Animagus. Je me disais que ça pouvait toujours servir…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir assez admirative : ce type de magie n'était pas à la portée du premier venu…

— Je n'avais pas tort : ça m'a permis de passer inaperçu et de me nourrir avec pas grand-chose pendant que je vagabondais… Mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire… Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Potter ne se trouvait pas à l'Ecole. Mais impossible de savoir où il était. Et puis… que ce soit lui ou Weasley, j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils seraient plutôt du genre à m'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste les pieds devant d'abord, et à discuter ensuite… Non, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit à _toi_ que je m'adresse…

Hermione empêcha difficilement la stupeur de se peindre sur ses traits : ainsi, il avait cherché volontairement à entrer en contact avec elle ! Drago poursuivit l'air de rien :

— Seulement, toi non plus, tu n'étais pas très facile à dénicher… Finalement, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen pour te trouver, c'était de m'informer auprès des Weasley… Je me suis donc rendu à Loutry Sainte Chapsoule, et je me suis fait passer pour un gentil petit minou, perdu et affamé. Ils m'ont très vite adopté. Et puis, quand ta copine a décidé de venir te rendre visite, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !

* * *

**NdA** : Laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir... ;-)


	3. Dramordret

**Voici** la suite et fin de cette petite fic' sans prétention... J'espère qu'elle aura su vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**3. Dramordret**

Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa.

— Pourquoi moi ? finit par demander Hermione.

Pris de court, Drago lui fit un sourire intimidé. Il cherchait ses mots.

— Heu… Ben… Pourquoi pas toi, après tout… ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard peu amène qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à trouver mieux comme explication. Il haussa les épaules.

— Hof, je sais pas exactement. J'ai senti que tu étais la bonne personne, c'est tout. Je pensais que toi, tu serais capable de m'écouter avant de me réduire en charpie… et j'avais raison !

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ? demanda Hermione. Si tu veux t'éloigner de la guerre, ne pas te battre, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte.

Drago se mordit les lèvres, mais la regarda intensément.

— Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Si je dois me battre, si je dois risquer ma vie, si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit pour une cause juste. Je veux être du bon côté. _Du tien_. Et pas dans le camp de… Tu-Sais-De-Qui-Je-Parle…

Hermione lui jeta un regard dur. Cette expression lui était inhabituelle.

— Si tu veux faire partie des nôtres, asséna-t-elle, commence donc par l'appeler par son nom.

Drago fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait mal compris

— Tu veux que…

— Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es capable de prononcer trois syllabes : Vol-de-mort !

Drago hocha la tête.

— Très bien, dit-il. Puisqu'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Voldemort, dit-il à mi-voix.

Aussitôt, il poussa un cri de douleur et plaqua sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche. Hermione entendit une sorte de grésillement malsain et une odeur de chair calcinée s'éleva dans la pièce. Drago tremblait de façon incontrôlable, sous l'effet de la douleur. Lorsqu'il ôta sa main, Hermione vit de la fumée s'élever de la Marque à son poignet.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas…

Drago secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, le souffle court. J'ai l'habitude. (1)

— Oh, Drago, je suis désolée, vraiment ! Je ne savais pas…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris sa main blessée dans les siennes. Il releva la tête et lui sourit : sans y prendre garde, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

— Ce n'est rien, je te dis.

Il s'interrompit, la fixant de ce regard gris argent qui avait le don de paralyser la jeune fille.

— Il ne peut plus rien contre moi, désormais.

Il laissa passer une seconde, pour donner plus de poids à sa déclaration suivante :

— Parce que je puise ma force en toi…

Il ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces :

— VOLDEMORT !

La main d'Hermione se crispa sur la sienne, mais il ne se passa rien.

— Il se nourrit de la peur des autres, et avec toi à mes côtés, je n'ai plus peur, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interdit : elle ne comprenait plus.

Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas comprendre…

Drago avait gardé sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne, et il approcha son visage du sien. Tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser timide. Hermione recula aussitôt. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux, et son cœur battait comme celui d'un oiseau affolé, mais elle avait laissé sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Drago ne dit rien, ne fit pas un mouvement, comprenant qu'il devait la laisser se calmer. Elle finit par dire :

— Attends, j'ai du mal à suivre là… Tu débarques ici, mine de rien, sous la forme d'un chat. Tu me dis que tu ne veux plus être un Mangemort, que tu veux faire partie de notre camp… Bon, admettons. Et puis tu… tu m'embrasses ? On n'est pas censés se détester depuis quelque chose comme… sept ans ?

Drago eut un petit sourire triste.

— Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Hermione. Jamais.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique.

— Enfin, il y a eu des fois où tu m'exaspérais franchement, rectifia-t-il, mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Essaie de comprendre… Je faisais semblant. Je jouais mon rôle, c'est tout. Il fallait absolument que je donne l'illusion d'être un parfait petit Malefoy, le digne héritier de Lucius, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas donner l'impression que j'appréciais une Sang-de… une fille de Moldus. Je n'en avais pas le droit…

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle avait vraiment du mal à saisir tout ce que ces révélations impliquaient.

— Tu vois… reprit Drago, la gorge serrée. L'année dernière, les seuls moments où cette peur chronique me quittait, c'était quand j'arrivais à m'endormir, et que je rêvais de toi. Je rêvais de toi presque chaque nuit, tu sais. Et jour après jour, ces rêves me donnaient la force de continuer, d'avancer, même si j'avais peur de l'issue. Mais je crois bien que te croiser, presque chaque jour, dans les couloirs ou en cours, est la seule chose qui m'a empêché d'envoyer une lettre à Voldemort pour lui dire que je n'étais pas fait pour ce « job », et qu'il ferait mieux de se débarrasser de moi…

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tant cette déclaration la bouleversait. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Mordret, son nouveau compagnon, était un Animagus. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago reprit :

— Tu sais ce qui m'a donné l'idée de devenir un Animagus ?

Comme elle secouait la tête négativement, il enchaîna :

— Une nuit, l'année dernière, j'ai rêvé que tu venais me rendre visite dans mon dortoir, sous la forme d'un chat… J'étais triste, empli d'angoisse, mais tu parvenais à me consoler et à me rassurer… et nous passions la nuit ensemble… A partir de ce jour, je n'ai eu de cesse de savoir me transformer en chat, moi aussi…

Hermione avait rougi. Etrangement, ce rêve évoquait quelque chose en elle. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir déambulé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sous la forme d'un superbe angora blanc. En fermant les yeux, elle parvenait à revoir certains détails très précisément. Et ces détails la faisaient rougir… La voix de Drago la ramena à la réalité.

— Hermione ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand deux personnes partagent les mêmes rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas directement, mais cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Et ce baiser n'avait plus grand-chose de timide…

********************

Ce fut le chant du rossignol qui la tira du sommeil, à l'aube, le lendemain matin. La couverture avait glissé à terre, mais elle n'avait pas froid, étroitement lovée dans les bras accueillants de son amant. Un rayon de soleil vint jouer sur le visage de celui-ci, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté aristocratique. Mais il ne tarda pas à s'éveiller à son tour, et son sourire coquin n'avait rien d'aristocratique, lui…

Drago roula sur le côté et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je t'aime, Hermione, pour toute la vie… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit et répondit dans un souffle :

— Moi aussi Drago, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sans bouger, profitant simplement du bien-être que leur procurait la présence de l'autre. Puis une idée frappa brusquement Hermione.

— Mais dis donc ! Petit imposteur ! Tu as profité de ta métamorphose en chat pour me voir nue, hier soir !

Drago éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Je t'aime, mais je reste un Serpentard, tu sais… Je ne suis pas parfait.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

— Et puis, toi aussi tu m'as vu nu, hier soir, et tu as mis un certain temps avant de me laisser m'habiller, je te rappelle…

Hermione ne disait rien et avait toujours l'air faussement courroucée.

— On est quittes, non ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement, en silence. Drago prit un air penaud.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Hermione sourit.

— J'ai bien quelques idées…

Et elle se pencha pour les lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Drago se montra franchement enthousiaste, et voulut s'exécuter sur le champ.

Mais à ce moment là, on sonna à la porte.

Le couple d'amoureux s'interrompit instantanément dans ses ébats.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Drago, dissimulant à grand peine son inquiétude.

— Non, répondit Hermione, elle aussi très préoccupée. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais voir.

Elle s'enveloppa simplement d'un peignoir et descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit avec appréhension, et soupira de soulagement en découvrant Ron et Harry de l'autre côté.

— Hermione ! s'écria celui-ci. On a réussi !

Et il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme était un peu éberluée, mais heureuse de revoir ses amis.

— Réussi quoi ? parvient-elle à demander au milieu de leurs embrassades.

— Le Horcruxe ! On a retrouvé la coupe d'Hepzibah Smith, et on l'a détruite ! répondit un Ron euphorique.

— C'est merveilleux, balbutia Hermione.

A ce moment là, elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, et elle baissa les yeux. Un chat noir se frottait contre elle en ronronnant. Elle sourit.

— Tu as un nouvel animal ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… Il s'appelle Dra… Mordret ! se reprit-elle.

— Dramordret ? interrogea Ron en se baissant. Bizarre comme nom.

Il prit le chat dans ses bras mais celui-ci lui cracha au visage et lui griffa la main. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Sa vie n'était déjà pas simple _avant_, mais là, elle sentait les complications arriver à la vitesse grand V. Néanmoins, elle répondit avec humour :

— Ecoute, Ron, si tu ne t'entends pas avec mon nouveau compagnon, tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à ta sœur… C'est à cause d'elle qu'il est là…

Et en son for intérieur, elle se dit qu'elle était injuste.

Des complications, il y en aurait, c'était certain. Mais la vie venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux : un amour sincère, et réciproque. Et avec un tel don, elle se sentait la force d'affronter n'importe quelle difficulté.

Alors, elle sourit avec une sérénité dont elle se serait crue incapable et dit :

— Bon, les garçons, vous allez être surpris, et vous n'allez pas aimer ça, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Dramordret passa entre ses jambes en ronronnant, comme pour lui donner du courage.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir... ;-)


End file.
